


Need a Hand

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Male Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Need a Hand

Dean had held in it in, like he always does, but watching her flirt with everyone but him had pushed him beyond even his limits. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Dean snapped, grabbing a change of clothes and slamming the door. 

“Um, okay. I guess I will go with Sam to get some dinner, then,” Y/N said, more to herself since Dean had already shut the door. Sam walked in the motel room they were sharing. 

“What’s got him in a knot?” Sam asked. 

“No clue,” she shrugged. “Let’s go get dinner.”

“No, I got it. You try getting through to him,” Sam told her. “He listens to you.”

Sam walked out and she laid back on the bed, exasperated. She had no idea why Dean was upset with her. The case was going well for once. He should be happy she was able to get the information they needed from the officers. She closed her eyes, but opened them when she thought she heard her name. But there was nothing. 

She tried to relax, waiting on Dean to finish in the shower. She heard it again and knew she wasn’t imagining things. She sat up straight when she heard it once more. It was coming from the bathroom. It was coming from Dean! She stood and slowly made her way to the door, pressing her ear up against the wood surface, like a prying teenager. 

“Oh yes, Y/N. That feels so good,” Dean’s moans echoed off the tiled walls and straight to her core. 

She tapped her finger on her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. With Dean’s bravado, she should just let it go, forget what she heard. He wouldn’t want her to know. But, in her blood, she knew she always wanted more from the green eyed hunter. She shook away her doubt and shrugged out of her FBI gear. 

She turned the handle on the door slowly and pushed it open, slipping inside the steamy room. His moans were louder in the enclosed space, and did nothing to ease the throbbing between her legs. She took two more steps forward and pulled back the curtain. 

“Need a hand, Dean?” she stepped into the shower and fell to her knees.


End file.
